ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath of Vilgax
Plot At Kinet, Helen is zipping away. She has a scared expression on her face. Suddenly, she falls face first on the ground. She is hit by a laser. Two figures arrive, hidden by shadows. The first figure comes out of the shadows, revealing to be Psyphon. He is carrying a machine. (Psyphon): Master, shall we absorb this Kineceleran's powers? The second figure comes out. It's Vilgax. He looks like Bengax but he still has red eyes and instead of having an Omnitrix symbol, he has a 'V' on his chest. (Vilgax): Yes! (Psyphon): As you command, my master. Psyphon connects Helen to the machine. (Psyphon): Master, power transfer is ready. Vilgax touches the machine. His eyes glow. As he lets go of the machine, his eyes stop glowing. (Vilgax, as Kinecelerans approach the scene): People of Kinet, I'm your new leader. Obey me or you will perish. Later, Ben is doing homework at his house. His head is on the table. (Ben): Ugh, I hate homework. Suddenly, a hologram of Max pops up on the Infinimatrix. Ben starts to sit in a proper manner, making it seem he is doing homework. (Ben): Grandpa? (Max): Yes. I have bad news, Ben. (Ben): What? I have to go to a seminar? (Max): No. Vilgax is back. He took over 100 worlds and has the powers of the heroes of those worlds, including Helen's. She is at the Plumbers Academy rehabilitating, but she's barely okay. (Ben): I'm gonna stop him. (Max): No, Ben. I've already informed Gwen, Kevin and Rook. They'll stall him for you. Don't worry, I have backup to help you. (Ben): Okay, Grandpa. Later at Burger Shack, Gwen, Kevin and Rook were sitting down. (Kevin): Okay, we better get ready. Vilgax is gonna come any second now. All of a sudden, Vilgax crashes through the roof. (Vilgax): Where is Tennyson? Everyone else runs out for dear life. (Gwen): Ben's not here, but we are. (Vilgax): You humans are no match for me. There is a slight pause. (Vilgax): I see you have another pathetic member of your insignificant team. Rook takes out his Proto-Tool in blaster form and uses it to shoot laser at Vilgax. He is unharmed, and he uses Helen's speed to charge towards Rook and hit him. He falls on a table, unconcious.Gwen shoots mana blasts at Vilgax, who absorbs it and shoots it back at her. She falls down and gets up again. '' (Kevin): You okay? ''Gwen nods her head. Kevin runs towards the unconscious Rook and touches his Proto-Tool, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in the form of an unknown substance, shifts his hands into maces and jumps on Vilgax. (Vilgax, as Kevin hits his head with his mace hands): Get off me, scum! He grabs Kevin from his head and squeezes his body. (Kevin): Aaaaaaaaah... He shifts his hands back to normal and reverts back to human. Vilgax drops Kevin on the ground. (Gwen): Kevin! Vilgax stomps the ground and Gwen falls to the ground, unconscious. Later at the Chimeran Hammer, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are in chains. Vilgax and Psyphon are watching. (Psyphon): Shall we absorb their powers, master? Suddenly, Ben as Ghostfreak in invisible form phases through the ship. (Ghostfreak, turning visible): You aren't absorbing anything, Vilgy! (Psyphon): Ben Tennyson! (Ghostfreak): In the flesh. He transforms. (Scorch): Scorch! (Vilgax): A mere Nenoheatian is no match for me. (Scorch): Maybe, but how about... He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Scorch): ...Ultimate Scorch! He runs towards Vilgax and shoots fire at him but he uses the frost breath of a Necrofriggian to put out the flame volcanos on his shoulders. Vilgax punches him and he falls down in pieces. (Ultimate Scorch): Oh, great. The Infinimatrix starts to beep and Ultimate Scorch devolves back to Scorch, still in pieces, and unintentionally transforms. (Grey Matter): Grey Matter! Huh? Don't tell me the Randomizer function was activated. (Infinimatrix): Randomizer mode activated. (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson, you will never win. (Grey Matter): How so? (Vilgax): This! He punches Grey Matter, who slams into a wall. Grey Matter unintentionally transforms into Four Arms. (Vilgax): A Tetramand? (Four Arms): No... He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Four Arms): ...an evolved Tetramand! (Vilgax): Ahh, that's better. They charge towards each other. Vilgax creates a cosmic storm with the powers of an unknown species. (Ultimate Four Arms): Uh-oh. He is blasted by the cosmic storm. Ultimate Four Arms unintentionally devolves back into Four Arms and transforms. (Way Big): Way Big! Thank you, random malfunction in the Infinimatrix. Two can play at this game, Vilgax! (Vilgax): Then time to switch it up! He shoots fire at Way Big. Way Big unintentionally transforms. (Eye Guy): Eye Guy! He blasts Vilgax, who slams into the device that was mentioned in the beginning of this episode. Vilgax's powers are sucked from him completely. (Eye Guy): Poor poor Vilgy. Vilgax is defeated. The Infinimatrix starts beeping. (Infinimatrix): New DNA sample available. Species: Chimera Sui Generis. He runs towards the chained Gwen, Kevin and Rook and shoots laser beams at the chains, making them fall to the ground. (Gwen, as she, Kevin and Rook get up): Where's Vilgax? (Eye Guy): Defeated. Suddenly, Manny and Zack burst into the ship. (Manny): Okay, Vilgax! Prepare to- Hey! Where's Vilgax? (Kevin): Defeated. (Manny): Oh, man! Eye Guy reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Although you could help us send Vilgax and Psyphon to the Plumbers' base prison. (Zack): Good enough. THE END OF SEASON 1! Major Events *Kinet makes its first appearance. *Psyphon and Vilgax make their first reappearances. *Ghostfreak, Grey Matter and Eye Guy make their first reappearances. *Ultimate Scorch and Ultimate Four Arms make their first appearances. *The Infinimatrix unlocks the DNA sample of a Chimera Sui Generis. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Helen Wheels *Kinecelerans *Max Tennyson (hologram only) *Manny Armstrong *Zack Taluno Villains *Psyphon (first reappearance) *Vilgax (first reappearance) Aliens used *Ghostfreak (first reappearance) *Scorch *Ultimate Scorch (first reappearance) *Grey Matter (first reappearance, Randomizer) *Four Arms (Randomizer) *Ultimate Four Arms (first appearance) *Way Big (Randomizer) *Eye Guy (first reappearance, Randomizer) Trivia *Rook is silent in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Season 1